


A Healer on a Warpath is not fun for any involved.

by Jonghyun_Appa



Series: Welcome to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads [7]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Byakuya most of all though, Gen, Renji is confused the wee lamb, So is everyone else I think, The squads care about the not so social bird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonghyun_Appa/pseuds/Jonghyun_Appa
Summary: Unohana gets to the bottom of why Byakuya didn't tell her his Lieutenant needed healing.





	A Healer on a Warpath is not fun for any involved.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

Ichigo watched once again as Renji paced the floor at the foot of Byakuya’s bed, the man had woken just after Lieutenant Redbird had been rushed to the operation room and had been told everything. Ichigo was also sure that the cold aristocrat was leaving out a few details on the real reason behind their stay in the healing rooms.

 

“Goddammit Renji, quit pacing. Unohana-taicho will not be happy if you wear a path in the tatami mats.” Ichigo watched Rukia silently as the small Lieutenant grabbed Renji’s arm and forced him into a chair, to be perfectly honest the remark about Unohana-san would have had him sitting faster than anything. The Captain of Squad 4 had to be even scarier than Kurotsuchi from Squad 12, she could kill you with a smile on her face promising healing and a swift recovery; he shuddered slightly and earned a raised eyebrow from Byakuya.

 

“I can’t help it. How powerful is that girl if she can cloak not only her spiritual pressure but her weapon, wounds and a battle between a Captain and Lieutenant? It doesn’t make sense, no-one here can do that, not even those in the Kido Corps can do that.” Renji burst out; his ever present energy needing a release now Rukia had stopped him from pacing.

 

“She is of Captain Class, as she was working towards her next rank before she was transferred. She has achieved bankai but needs to practise with it to control it more, she has learned that the only way to practise is to be against an opponent but due to her zanpakuto’s abilities she could kill them accidently.” Ichigo turned towards Byakuya and tilted his head slightly.

 

“So you are saying that she’d be a Captain if she could fight and gains more experience with her bankai?” He asked, Byakuya nodded and Renji let an explosive breath out.

 

“Not only that but she would have been a tactical advantage against Aizen if Captain-Commander Yamamoto had asked for the help of the European branch, if her file is correct she would have been in one of the first groups sent to us.” Byakuya continued and was about to say more when there was a cough from the doorway, they all looked up to see Captain Unohana stood there her eyebrow raised and a soft smile on her face.

 

“She woke up, which means she’s recovering nicely and should be back on her feet in no time. Her cloak is back in place so I cannot see the status of her wounds but she assures me they are mending perfectly.” The Captain’s and Lieutenant breathed a sigh of relief, “Now you can inform the rest of Squad’s 6, 5, 9, 3 and 11 that she is fine and will be back at work soon.”

 

Renji, Ichigo and Rukia stood and nodded, they all knew a dismissal when they heard one, plus it was their Squad’s, be they previous or a friend’s Squad, which were out there waiting for the news and Squad 6, were the worse off.

 

“Now Byakuya Kuchiki, I would like to know why you didn’t inform me of the medical condition of you Lieutenant. As her Captain, and the one she fought with, you should have known of the wounds you’d produced on her.” Byakuya took a deep breath and gulped; now he knew why Ichigo Kurosaki had a fear of the Squad 4 Captain.


End file.
